Shadowed One (Person987)
Shadowed one is the leader of the Dark Hunters. Biography Part 1 He was spoken to in Return of the Toa Nuva planning an attack on the Makuta. However, he was not seen until ''Rise of the Piraka ''when he battled Zaktan. In order to face him one on one, he teleported the rest of the Piraka away. He then supposedly killed Zaktan, but instead split him into millions of protodites. He then declared the match a draw and told then not to cross him again, or he would show them no mercy. However, they dared and left the Dark Hunters. When the Piraka later looted and partially destroyed his base, he sent Eliminator after them. He then explained about Eliminator's powers and how he would stay on his mission no matter what. He later sent a stronger troop of Sidorak, Nidhiki, Barrage, the Visorak, and the Vahki to the Makuta's base, but they were defeated and some members were killed. Shadowed one was enraged and vowed to get vengeance on the Makuta. In the first final battle, he tried to attack Teridax, but was blocked by Icarax. However, he defeated Icarax but just in time to see Teridax take on a much more powerful opponent: Toa Mata Nui. The energy from their clash caused the whole place to explode, knocking Shadowed One unconsious. Part 2 He wasn't seen until he was told of the Golden Armor and was then promptly attacked by the Somets. Although they defended well, their opponents still made off with two pieces. as Watragon was fleeing, Shadowed One shot him with his disintegration vision, which only split the combiner apart and stopped them from combining ever again. He appeared in the final battle alongside Slither, who was actually working for Vezon and Teridax and attacked along with several Cheberaks. Shadowed one was outraged at Slither's betrayal and killed him with disintegrator vision. He then used a spinner to destroy the Cheberaks. Later, he joined Antroz, Takanuva, Zaktan, Pridak, Tahu and the Somets to battle Vezon and Teridax. Load got in theri way, but Illusion's team offered to stall it while the leaders went ahead. Shadowed one finally got his revenge on Makuta when he defeated Teridax with the help of Takanuva and Antroz. Personality and Traits Shadowed one had a very enigmatic personality. The few times he showed emotion, it was usually anger or surprise. He seemed to care about his team members a lot, and hated the Makuta, only teaming up with them to fight a common enemy. Powers and Equipment Shadowed One had many powers at his disposal. He had a spear that could fire shadow energy with a built in Rhokuta launcher. The Rhokuta spinners could turn solid for a split second and slice through anything. He was also armed with powerful claws if disarmed, horns that deflect mental attacks like Hakann's and gravity shields on his shoulders that could control gravity. He could fire disintegration beams, lasers, and teleportation beams from his eyes. However, being a tripod being, he was not very fast. Shadowed one is ranked as the 4th most powerful character, behind Teridax, Toa Mata Nui, and Load. Category:Dark Hunters